


Gamlen Drunk Rambling

by Eureka234



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Sex Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: Gamlen talks about a lot of personal issues when drunk.





	Gamlen Drunk Rambling

**Author's Note:**

> This is an excerpt of my Samson origin story "Samson’s Shield of Shame" which got removed but I also found it interesting enough not to delete. Enjoy!
> 
> The OC mentioned here is Faith. She and Samson live together in my story.

Drunken talks with Gamlen on Kirkwall’s streets at night rarely stayed at small talk. This time he talked about Faith’s job at the Rose. Samson went with it. He didn’t have anyone else to talk to when sitting against a wall anyway. 

“Which reminds me- don't you get jealous knowing how many people she opens her legs for every day?” Gamlen asked.

“No,” Samson said, feeling a bit reassured by the thought. “I would if I thought about it too much or if Faith talked more about her customers, but she doesn't usually mention them, only if they were nasty. Then it doesn't matter anyway because I am better than them. If she does enjoy it its by accident.”

“What are you then, if not a mindless habit to Faith?” Gamlen tested.

Gamlen had asked this a long time ago. There was greater clarity around the topic now. 

“I’ve made her cry a few times.” Samson said. 

“What? During sex?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you that terrible?”

“No. She gets emotional in the heat of the moment sometimes.”

“That is rare. Usually the result of women with too many feelings.”

“Hence my point. I can't be a mindless habit.”

“She must love you or be deranged.” Gamlen decided. “I had my first girlfriend cry once during the deed when I was 19 or so. She said she wanted a family and all the rest of it. Was fucking terrifying. I never had sex with her again and she tossed me a few weeks later.”

Samson didn't think any of those explanations fit why Gamlen would get dumped.

“Weird.” 

“I’d say.”


End file.
